Tik Tok
by Mila B
Summary: On the clock, but the party won't stop no. Escrita para a Casa na Praia Pinhônica, Fórum 6 Vassouras.


**Título:** Tik Tok

**Autor:** Schaala

**Beta:** Carol1408

**Sinopse:** On the clock, but the party won't stop no.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação: **M

**Nota**: Escrita para a Casa na Praia Pinhônica.** Música utilizada: **Tik Tok, Kesha.

**X.X**

**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy**

**Grab my glasses, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city**

**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**

**'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**

Olhou para o relógio. 22h45min.

Era melhor começar a se arrumar. Afinal, ele não era o tipo de cara que colocava qualquer roupa, passava as mãos pelos cabelos e achava que estava arrasando.

Tomou um banho demorado, escovou os dentes, e escolheu sua melhor roupa. Penteou o cabelo loiro claro meticulosamente, puxando-o para trás. Colocou seu melhor perfume. Dobrou a manga da camisa social preta e deixou os primeiros botões abertos. O branco de sua pele contrastou com o tecido negro como um diamante brilhando na escuridão.

Sorriu para sua imagem no espelho, pegou a chave da casa e do carro, a carteira e celular, e saiu de casa. Já passava da meia noite.

Desceu de sua cobertura em um bairro nobre de Londres, pegou o carro e dirigiu até a boate mais famosa e badalada da cidade: _Elevation_.

Era o dono da boate, e passava as noites de quinta a domingo dentro do lugar. Seu pai sempre dizia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, e não ficar apenas curtindo o dinheiro da família que duraria no mínimo ainda três gerações (e isso com ele gastando tudo o que ele gastava).

Uniu o útil ao agradável e abriu sua própria casa noturna, em um lugar estratégico e acessível. O lugar bombava, e mesmo do lado de fora era possível ouvir a vibração da música que ecoava ensurdecedora dentro daquelas paredes. Ganhava tanto dinheiro com a casa noturna que nunca mais precisou usar o dinheiro dos pais.

A fila se arrastava até o final do quarteirão, e provavelmente ainda dobrava a esquina. Era sábado, o dia que mais lotava. Se tinha algo que nunca enjoava era passar ao lado da fila, ouvindo as propostas das garotas para que as deixassem entrar com ele; e até mesmo de alguns garotos mais ousados.

Fez um gesto para três garotas, e elas saíram sorrindo e dando gritinhos da fila, seguindo-o até o segurança, que os deixou passar sem qualquer problema. A boate comportava facilmente mais de mil pessoas.

Tinha três andares, com uma pista principal no primeiro piso, enorme, com um palco central à direita e um bar ao fundo, à esquerda. Os outros dois andares ficavam em volta da pista, e pessoas se debruçavam do alto para enxergá-la. No segundo andar havia pistas menores, e bares menores, e uma área que ficava ao ar livre fora do prédio. O terceiro andar era mais escuro, com salas cheias de pufes, sofás e televisão, um barzinho com sinuca e música ao vivo.

Geralmente, ao final da noite, o terceiro andar encontrava-se extremamente lotado, como começava a ficar o primeiro e segundo no momento.

Depois de roubar um beijo de cada uma das três garotas, foi até o bar, passando pelo balcão e fazendo sua própria bebida.

"E aí, Draco. Acho que vamos ter superlotação essa noite." Comentou o barman, Blaise Zabini. Um boa vida como Draco, que nunca parava no mesmo emprego, e apenas continuava com o que tinha por causa da amizade que mantinha com o chefe. Era um péssimo barman.

"O famoso Harry Potter virá aqui essa noite, é o que andam dizendo, e as garotas estão mais enlouquecidas que o normal." Falou Draco, com desprezo, sentando-se por trás do balcão e tomando um gole da bebida que preparara.

Ele e Potter foram colegas durante todo o colegial, e nunca se deram muito bem. Agora ele era dono da melhor boate do país, e Potter era o modelo mais famoso da Inglaterra.

**I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes**

**Trying on all our clothes, clothes**

**Boys blowing up our phones, phones**

**Drop topping, playing our favorite cds**

**Pulling up to the parties**

**Trying to get a little bit tipsy**

Depois de passar algum tempo no bar, bebendo e conversando com Blaise, precisou ir até seu escritório, que ficava no terceiro andar, em uma área restrita. Saiu pela pista e acabou vendo Potter em meio à multidão. Ele conversava com os dois amigos, que Draco reconheceu como Weasley e Granger, segurando um copo de bebida. Estava muito melhor do que Draco se lembrava. Mais alto, forte, com roupas que se encaixavam bem ao corpo moldado por músculos bem definidos; porém, proporcionais.

Como se sentisse seu olhar, os olhos verdes encontraram os cinzentos por um segundo, mas Draco franziu os lábios e continuou seu caminho. Subiu para o terceiro andar, passou pelo bar com sinuca, abrindo uma porta e atravessando um corredor, até chegar a seu escritório. Fez algumas ligações, referentes ao fornecimento das bebidas que deveriam ter sido entregues há uma hora atrás. Seria o caos se o estoque de álcool acabasse antes do fim da noite.

Depois de xingar os fornecedores e fazê-los jurar que estariam ali em até meia hora, e não em até três horas, como eles falaram a princípio, desligou o telefone e massageou as têmporas. Foi até a janela e acendeu um cigarro, pensando em Potter novamente. Nunca imaginaria que aquele babaca tímido, magrelo e desgrenhado acabaria como um modelo famoso e cobiçado. E _bonito_.

Apagou o cigarro e saiu do escritório, descendo para o segundo andar. Abordou a primeira garota atraente que encontrou e prensou-a contra um dos pilares em meio à pista de dança. Ela beijava bem, e deixava que suas mãos passeassem pelos seios e glúteos, mas aquilo não o satisfez. Largou-a sem maiores explicações e desceu para a pista principal, olhando em volta, em busca de certo par de olhos verdes. Nada.

Ficou com outra garota. E nada.

Resolveu ir até o bar e bebeu mais um pouco.

"O que foi, Draco? Parece estressado. Não conseguiu resolver o problema da bebida?" Gritou Blaise, sua voz abafada pelo som alto.

"Não é isso." Falou, mal-humorado. "Você viu Potter?" Indagou, sem se importar com a estranheza da pergunta.

"Não, mas ouvi algumas garotas afetadas falarem que ele estava no segundo andar, na pista de rock alternativo." Blaise deu de ombros, enquanto fazia um malabarismo com uma garrafa de licor e absinto e virava-as no copo, misturando as duas. Draco fingiu que não o viu quase derrubar uma das garrafas no processo.

Foi para o segundo andar, até a pista de rock. Encontrou Potter, sozinho, educadamente dispensando duas garotas lindas, com corpos esculturais. Draco franziu os lábios. E depois ele era o arrogante. Ao que parecia, nada estava à altura do famoso Harry Potter.

O moreno foi para outra pista, de música eletrônica, e Draco seguiu-o, observando-o dançar, e dispensar outras garotas. Depois de alguns minutos, sentiu-se ridículo parado olhando e foi para a pista dançar a uma distância segura de Potter. Não tirou os olhos dele, acompanhando cada movimento, desejando se aproximar cada vez mais, sem perceber que era exatamente isso que estava fazendo.

**Don't stop, make it prop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

Quando percebeu, já estava perto demais, e Potter olhou-o, os olhos verdes prendendo-se novamente aos cinzentos, mas não por alguns segundos; ele não desviou o olhar, tampouco Draco. Potter dançava com desenvoltura, e pareceu se soltar ainda mais assim que percebeu a presença de Draco, e essa atitude era o oposto da que o loiro esperaria de Potter, e isso o instigou. Ele queria conhecer melhor esse novo Harry Potter, mais desinibido, sexy e atraente.

Quando já sentia suas roupas se colando ao corpo, devido ao suor, Draco pensou em acabar com a distância e fazer exatamente o que seus instintos mandavam: grudar Potter na parede mais próxima. Mas no mesmo instante, outro bandinho de garotas irritantes cercou Potter, e ele, novamente, livrou-se delas, seguindo para fora da pista.

Draco bufou frustrado, tentando segui-lo, tendo que também se desviar de duas garotas no caminho que tentaram abordá-lo. Viu de relance Potter subindo as escadas e foi atrás. No terceiro andar, encontrou Potter no barzinho, jogando sinuca, sozinho.

Foi até o bar, tomou mais um dose de tequila, e caminhou até o moreno, pegando um dos tacos, posicionando-se e, com habilidade, encaçapando duas bolas numa única tacada.

Potter apenas o observou com curiosidade.

"Potter." Cumprimentou sorrindo de lado.

"Malfoy." Devolveu Harry.

"A celebridade do momento, na minha casa noturna." Falou meio debochado.

"Ouvi dizer que é a melhor de Londres." Falou Harry, encostando-se a mesa e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"E é." Falou Draco. "Mas você não parece estar se divertindo."

"Foi a impressão que teve, depois de me perseguir pela boate inteira?" Foi a vez de Harry usar um tom debochado, que irritou Draco.

"Eu não estava te perseguindo."

"Ah, não?" Ele deu de ombros. "É, digamos que eu ainda não encontrei o que estava procurando. Mas a música é boa e o lugar interessante."

Draco tirou um cigarro do bolso e o tragou.

"E o que está procurando, Potter? O que está procurando que não encontrou na minha boate? Bebida? Boa música? Garotas? Uma boa trepada?" Perguntou Draco, irritado que justamente Potter saísse dali, sua casa noturna, a melhor da Inglaterra, insatisfeito. O que mais ele queria? Modelozinho arrogante de merda.

"Garotas." Harry riu, divertido, e Draco não entendeu qual era a graça, irritando-se ainda mais.

"Eu vi você dispensando todas que caíam em cima de você, não venha dizer que não encontrou nenhuma que lhe agrade só porque ninguém é bom o suficiente para o famoso-"

"Não estou procurando por garotas, Malfoy." Harry interrompeu, aproximando-se de Draco. "Porque, veja, eu gosto de homens. _Loiros_ de preferência."

Malfoy arregalou os olhos surpreso com a súbita declaração. Harry tirou o cigarro da mão do loiro e puxou-o pela nuca, grudando os lábios de ambos.

**Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**

**Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**

**And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**

**But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**

Entraram no escritório de Draco agarrados um no outro, as mãos ávidas tentando tirar as roupas do meio do caminho. Potter praticamente arrancou a camisa do loiro, estragando alguns botões, que voaram para o chão, e empurrou-o contra a mesa grande no centro da sala, sentando-o nela e posicionando-se entre suas pernas.

Draco puxou a camisa de Harry para cima, revelando o abdômen e o tórax bem trabalhados, que faziam um conjunto incrível com o bíceps e tríceps dos braços do moreno. Potter beijou-o no pescoço, sugando e mordendo sua carne, enquanto as mãos ágeis abriam a braguilha de sua calça.

Draco ofegou quando o moreno envolveu seu membro, e tratou de livrá-lo das calças também. Quando deu por si, estava deitado na mesa, com o corpo quente de Harry pressionando-se contra o seu. Os lábios se encontravam e desencontravam, as mãos passeavam, tocando e sentindo e descobrindo, até que Potter colocou dois dedos em seu ânus, preparando-o, antes de penetrá-lo. Gemeu, com uma mistura de dor e prazer, enquanto Harry ofegava em seu ouvido, aumentando cada vez mais o ritmo, fazendo a mesa balançar, obrigando-o a se segurar nas laterais da mesa e revirar os olhos, mordendo os lábios, evitando que mais sons escapassem por entre eles.

Antes que atingissem o orgasmo, Potter se levantou, puxando-o junto e virou-o contra a mesa, posicionando-se a suas costas e voltando a penetrá-lo, com força, a respiração quente dançando em sua nuca úmida, fazendo os pelinhos do local se arrepiarem. Espalmou as mãos na mesa, em busca de equilíbrio, e sentiu uma das mãos de Harry se fechar em sua ereção, duplicando seu prazer. E não pôde impedir-se de gemer alto e empurrar o quadril para trás, sentindo-o enterrar-se mais dentro de si. Com mais força, mas velocidade, lambendo-o e mordendo-o no pescoço.

Gozou, e Potter não demorou a fazer o mesmo.

Com o tórax ainda grudado em suas costas e os lábios próximos de seu ouvido, ele murmurou, rouco:

"Encontrei o que eu queria."

E se arrepiou.

**I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk**

**Boys trying to touch my junk, junk**

**Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**

**Now, now - we go until they kick us out, out**

**Or the police shut us down, down**

**Police shut us down, down**

**Po-po shut us -**

E acordou.

Draco deu um pulo da cadeira de praia em que estava sentado, olhando em volta desnorteado, piscando repetidas vezes graças aos raios de sol que machucavam seus olhos claros.

Potter, deitado numa cadeira de sol, bronzeando-se, olhou-o curioso.

"O que foi? Sonho ruim?" Ele perguntou, tirando os óculos escuros para olhar melhor para o loiro que, diferente dele, estava embaixo do guarda-sol.

Draco sorriu, situando-se. Estava de férias, junto com Harry, numa praia do Brasil.

"Não. Estava sonhando com a noite que nos encontramos pela primeira vez na Elevation." Sorriu, deitando-se de novo na cadeira, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

Harry sorriu também, recolocando os óculos e fazendo o mesmo.

"Foi uma ótima noite aquela." Comentou Harry, malicioso.

"Foi sim." Concordou Draco, fechando os olhos.

**Don't stop, make it prop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Merece reviews? *Puppy Face*


End file.
